


love lies here

by lilinarizaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilinarizaki/pseuds/lilinarizaki
Summary: Akaashi loves Bokuto and Bokuto appears to love him back.// Honestly, it's just some Bokuaka fluff without plot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	love lies here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veirtige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veirtige/gifts).



> yoooo i am french so this is a translation made by my friend cass (wow cass if you're reading this you're so sexc for that) 
> 
> anyway enjoy <3

If someone had told the Fukurodani Volleyball Club that their captain and vice-captain were dating, no one would have been surprised. In fact, it would have made many people laugh that it could be said as if it was a scoop.

Although these two had never put such words on their relationship and tried to be discreet about it, it was no secret that they were much closer to each other than anyone else. They may have presented themselves as simply best friends, but the way they behaved in each other's presence told a completely different story. There was something much more intense behind this so-called simple friendship. And the volleyball club understood this. While there was no doubt that they had indeed been best friends for a while, the relationship that bound them now was different, a little more... romantic. The signs that had led them to that conclusion were not lying and were numerous.

There were the curious and shy glances they used to cast at each other when the other's back was turned and which had gradually turned into tender and loving glances that they no longer hid from each other.

When their eyes crossed, their lips would form a soft smile that would blossom on their face like a soft ray of sunshine.

Whether it was during training sessions or when they crossed each other in the corridors of the prestigious Fukurodani High School, there was this blatant impression that any excuse was good for their hands to touch each other's body like a gentle shiver, if only for a short fraction of a second.

There was also this angelic praise that they spoke to the other and that they shared with anyone who crossed their path.

All these facts that were heard reflected this. Akaashi and Bokuto were indeed close, but not in the way that two best friends are usually close.

The love they had for each other was far from brotherly and platonic love.

However, no one dares to make any comment on this. Each member of the club firmly believes that the two lovebirds will confide in them when they are ready to do so.

Akaashi and Bokuto look happy and that's all that matters to them.

Akaashi in particular. Bokuto is known to be a bit of a service guy, so at first glance, nothing differs from his usual behaviour. But with Akaashi, the difference is much more obvious. He seems to fly on a small cloud. Without being the kind of person who closes in on himself, Akaashi generally remains a rather calm and reserved person and one can sometimes come to wonder what he is thinking about. But now, the question doesn't even arise, as the answer is so obvious.

To Bokuto. Akaashi is thinking about Bokuto. All the time. With every minute that passes. Every second. He only thinks about himself.

And he doesn't just think about his volleyball skills or his -long list of weaknesses, or even what makes him a good captain, even though he does think about all that. It's part of his charm.

But it's not the only thing.

He also thinks that his flattened, wet hair when he gets out of the shower makes him even more attractive than usual. He thinks that the way he pronounces his name is very cute and that he would like to hear him pronounce his first name the same way. He thinks of his muscular arms that probably give the best hugs ever. He thinks of many other things, some of which are easier to admit than others.

He thinks that he loves Bokuto deeply.

And the fact that this last thought is reciprocal fills him with indescribable joy. No, better than joy. Happiness.

Akaashi is happy.

He realizes this one evening when they come home together, taking a few nervous glances behind them to check that no one is spying on them while his hand goes back and forth near Bokuto's, hesitating to intertwine his fingers around his own. Bokuto, for his part, does not hesitate. Without warning, he grabs Akaashi's hand, as if nothing had happened. They weren't dating yet, at least not officially. None of them were sure they wanted to, none of them were sure it was mutual, none of them were sure it was the right thing to do.

Then, a little later, when they exchanged their first kiss. A little shy, it doesn't last long, just fractions of a second. Probably not the best kiss in the world, due to their obvious lack of experience, but it was his first kiss and Akaashi will never forget it. He still kept the impression of his lips on his own and the soft warmth that had tenderly enveloped his heart. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest and his entire body was trembling while he was still struggling to realize what was happening.

He remembered that when the kiss was over, he had let his head rest on Bokuto's shoulder, partly to hide the redness that had come over his cheeks. They had stayed like that, without moving for a few seconds and Akaashi would have wanted so much that time would have stopped at that very moment so that he could stay in Bokuto's arms forever.

Once the adrenaline had passed, the doubts came back to bother Akaashi's thoughts. Wasn't that a bit hasty? Maybe it was a mistake? What if Bokuto regretted kissing him? What if he acts as if nothing happened? Anxiety kept him from closing his eyes that night and made him roll over in bed again and again until dawn.

However, the doubts that obstructed his thoughts quickly disappeared without Bokuto even needing to utter a single word. Just a smile from him, his mouth letting out the sweet sound of his first name and their lips intimately sealed in an innocent kiss as a greeting, and nothing could make him doubt anymore.

And their love only grew stronger as the weeks went by, until the couple finally felt confident enough to formalize their relationship with their friends at the volleyball club, who didn't fail to pretend to be surprised by the announcement. As for Konoha, he ignored the masquerade and, as the couple's best friend, did not fail to tease them about it, taking advantage of the slightest possible opportunity to embarrass the two lovers.

Then the months passed, then the years. The acts of affection, previously a little timid and hesitant, became more and more numerous. The love phrases were uttered over and over again. Kissing had become a daily occurrence. Their days as shy teenagers secretly in love with each other were long gone. They were now two responsible adults, and their love had never been stronger.

Akaashi didn't think he could be happier than he already was, yet every day that passed proved him wrong.

As these thoughts crossed his mind, a quiet smile sprouted on Akaashi's loving face as he slowly snuggled up to Bokuto, who was dozing on the couch after spending the whole afternoon playing volleyball.

"I love you Koutarou." Akaashi whispered softly, letting his head rest on Bokuto's shoulder.

"Me too Keiji." Bokuto answered.

Akaashi gasped slightly when he heard this answer, believing Bokuto to be asleep. Bokuto straightened up slightly, dropping a quick, chaste kiss on his forehead before grabbing Akaashi by the waist and letting himself fall backwards, encircling him with his arms.

And they stayed like that, without moving, without talking, just taking advantage of each other's presence and letting themselves be lulled by their heartbeats that seemed to be pulsating at the same rate, as if even their hearts were synchronized and singing in unison. As if they were made for each other. Two soul mates that nothing and no one could ever manage to separate.

And dreaming of this, Akaashi walks through the gates of the kingdom of Morpheus, without even realizing it, with a happy smile stuck on his face.

  
  
  



End file.
